Llórame
by Yuuri no Mai
Summary: Aunque sea de impotencia... llórame... Ella no iba a perdonarlo hasta hacerle probar un poco de su dolor. SasuSaku - ONESHOT


Ajem… u ù seh, soy nueva en este fandom, éste es mi primer trabajo de Naruto ºwº y espero, sinceramente, que me haya quedado bien. Se hace lo que se puede xxU, aaaah… es que este Sasuke es medio complicado de tratar. Una burrada que diga y ya no es él… disculpen los errores, mejoraré xD.

**Disclaimer:** La serie Naruto pertenece a Kishimoto-sensei y nos la presta amablemente a nosotros (aunque no se entere jamás xD) para escribir lo que a él le da flojera n n

Fic **ENTERAMENTE dedicado** a _Ayeka_, quien me convirtió a la religión del SasuSaku en contra de mi voluntad y aquí me tiene u ù… ¡Todo suyo, hermana! ºwº Con cariño, pero NUNCA tan bueno como los suyos, sensei xD. ¡¡Y deje de cambiarse el nombre!! X3 es molesto…

A leer. Los molesto después, más abajo x3

----------------------------------------------------------

**Llórame…**

Y finalmente, había vuelto. Tan campante, ignorante, imponente… tal como se fue.

Dicen que el que se va sin que lo echen, vuelve sin que lo llamen. Y Haruno Sakura estaba presenciando al exponente más claro de esa frase.

Cuando lo supo, pasó tres días seguidos sin abrirle la puerta a nadie. Todos irían a preguntarle si lo había visto, si había hablado con él, si lo había extrañado… Y ella no tenía respuestas a esas preguntas. Ella sólo tenía en mente el porqué así, tan de repente… sin anunciarse, sin avisar… sin poner alertas a su pobre corazón, indicándole que viejas heridas volverían a sangrar, y que sus cimientos se volverían a derrumbar.

Había vuelto. Sasuke había vuelto.

Al cuarto día, sintió un par de golpes en su puerta. Y ella, como cada vez que pasaba, se levantaba pesadamente de la cama, corría el visillo de la ventana apenas tanteando y veía quién era. Últimamente, Naruto e Ino no paraban de tocarle la puerta.

Pero no estaba preparada para verlo ahí, esperando ser atendido… con las manos en los bolsillos y su inescrutable expresión de antaño. Diciéndole con los ojos que odiaba tener que estar ahí, y que ni él mismo sabía por qué lo hacía.

Sakura volvió en sus pasos hacia su cuarto, haciendo memoria de las veces que ella tocó la puerta de su corazón, y él se la cerró en las narices. De las veces que intentó hablarle, y él se hizo el sordo. De la cantidad de veces que ella se ofreció a ayudarlo, y él le dijo que era molesta. De la enorme cantidad de veces que ella le rogó… le _suplicó_ que no se fuera… y ella lo sentía inexorablemente más lejos…

—Haruno, abre.

La frase, proveniente desde el otro lado de la puerta, no fue una petición.

Fue una orden.

Ella no tenía de qué esconderse. Contestó.

—No me da la gana.

—Tenemos que hablar.

—Piérdete. Yo no tengo nada que explicarte.

Del otro lado de la madera, un bufido le indicó a la pelirrosa que la paciencia del último de los Uchiha estaba desapareciendo. ¿Y a ella qué?

—Sigues siendo una cría molesta, al parecer.

—Ya te gustaría… que siga siendo la misma cría que iba hasta el fin del mundo si se lo pedías, ¿no?

—…

— ¿A qué has venido, Sasuke?

— ¿No eres capaz de imaginártelo? ¿Todo tengo que explicártelo?

—Para variar, podrías explicarme un par de cosas.

—Si no abres esta maldita puerta, me iré por otros seis años y no tendrás ninguna respuesta.

—Adelante.

Hubo un tenso y largo silencio. Sakura se quedó de pie en el mismo sitio, sin hacer el menor ruido. Movida por la sumisión que ese sujeto provocaba en ella aún sin saberlo, no era capaz de dejarlo ahí, hablando solo con la puerta.

Decidió esperar un movimiento de parte de él.

— ¿Todavía estás ahí parada como una boba? —y cuando éste llegó, dio un respingo que casi la deja pegada en el techo. —Te doy un mísero minuto para que abras. Uno. De cualquier modo entraré, Sakura. No me pongas las cosas más complicadas.

—Haz lo que quieras. No voy a abrir esa puerta.

Dio vida a sus pasos y regresó a su habitación sin decir nada más.

No puedes pretender el cariño de alguien a quién has despreciado toda la vida así de simple.

------------------------------------

Y fue justo un minuto. Tal vez un poco más.

Sakura, enterrada en su almohada intentando no pensar, percibió el peligro tan agudamente como sus sentidos se lo permitían, sintiendo descargas eléctricas a través de toda su piel. Lo sentía demasiado fuerte. ¿Era miedo aquello?

La explosión había sido contundente, aunque poco dañina. De seguro ya no quedaba puerta, y eso la enfureció. Sasuke no mentía cuando decía que, de un modo u otro, iba a entrar a hablar con ella.

"_Si eso ha sido un Chidori, yo lo mato"._

Su mirada aguamarina adquirió un brillo animal. Si iba a verla, sería como nunca antes. Como nunca hubiera deseado verla.

Sus pasos tímidos se convirtieron en zancadas, sus puños se apretaron hasta resaltar las venas, sus labios se contrajeron en un mohín iracundo…

Y todo se relajó en un segundo, al verlo ahí, de pie en su sala, como si realmente tuviera el derecho de _estar ahí._

No pudo suprimir el pensamiento que invadió su cerebro como si no hubiera querido notarlo. _"Está tan irresistiblemente guapo…"_

—Siempre dándome problemas, Haruno… —su voz profunda, de hombre, la hizo temblar de pies a cabeza.

¿Dónde mierda había quedado su determinación?

— ¿Qué te gustaría entonces que te dé, Uchiha? Ya que no te gustan los problemas… ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Hmph…

—Contesta. No tengo la misma paciencia que cuando tenía doce años.

Era todo muy largo, molesto y vergonzoso de explicar. Y a él nunca se le han dado bien las palabras… Así que después de una breve y silenciosa introducción, como queriendo decir "imagínatelo", Sasuke comenzó a avanzar hacia ella, como un depredador a su presa, intentando intimidarla.

—Tú eres la única cosa por la que podría volver a este pueblito de mierda, Sakura.

"_La única **cosa**"…_ Diablos, casi se sintió halagada.

—No me digas…

—Como quieras…

El espacio comenzaba a ser vorazmente suprimido. Ella no se movió, lo estaba esperando. Desde hace seis años que lo estaba esperando… y ahora no iba a desaprovechar la oportunidad. Ya no era una cría… podía jugar a ese juego de indiferencia y placer tan correctamente como él.

—Cuidado con lo que haces, Uchiha.

—Vine a buscarte, no me vas a asustar ahora.

No caminaba para llegar hasta ella, eso le quedó claro cuando sus pasos continuaron adelante, aún cuando su torso había hecho contacto con su pecho. Quería apresarla entre sus brazos, hacerla temblar, saberla dominada… amansarla…

Y cuando su espalda hizo contacto con la pared del fondo, supo que el hecho de no tener más escapatoria le estaba fascinando en más de un modo.

—Sigues siendo la misma cría de siempre… —susurró él en su oído, intentando robarle el aliento. — ¿O has crecido en algún modo que pueda interesarme, Sakura?

—Depende de cuanto quieras averiguar…

Le miró directamente a los ojos, sin vacilar. Sus ojos verdes chispearon al encontrarse con los de él. Su frialdad le daba risa, pues había aprendido a derretir hasta al hombre más imponente. Daba miedo. Había crecido.

¿Y qué más podía surgir entre dos miradas desafiantes y ansiosas?

Él la besaba. Ella no. Tenía que esperar un buen momento, y era necesario hacerlo enojar primero. De modo que se dejó hacer. Le costó mucho menos trabajo de lo que esperaba resistirse a esos labios que la habrían vuelto loca a los doce años, ignorar esa lengua que la devoraba… sólo tenía que concentrarse. Pensar en lo satisfactorio que sería devolverle el favor después, igual de amablemente…

Y en efecto, Sasuke se separó de ella, recuperando el aliento, el ceño fruncido. Estaba molesto. No le gustaba que lo ignoraran. Nadie lo había ignorado jamás. Siempre había sido fácil. ¿Qué había de diferente con esta mujer? ¿La había hecho esperar demasiado acaso?

— ¿Qué te pasa? —inquirió.

Sakura no le respondió inmediatamente. Le miró con una sonrisa torcida, y sus ojos volvieron a lanzar chispas. Vaya que había aprendido a jugar bien…

Y sin previo aviso, cogió el rostro del Uchiha entre sus manos con ternura de geisha, y se acercó a él dulcemente. No para besarlo precisamente…

Sasuke tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando sintió la lengua de la pelirrosa coger su labio inferior. Reprimió las ganas de quejarse cuando ella le mordió, sin haberle besado aún. Fue tan fuerte que pudo sentir el sabor de su sangre interrumpiendo el contacto, y no quiso que ella se detuviera.

No esperaba menos de una kunoichi entrenada por la Godaime…

Sin respirar, ella continuó bajando por su cuello, llegando a su hombro, corriendo la inservible ropa con los dedos, siempre degustando con su áspera lengua felina. Hincó los dientes suavemente en aquella cálida curva, sin prestar real atención a la mirada sorprendida y suplicante que le enviaba él, ansioso por que ella hiciera más.

No podía quedarse quieto así como así. Habría dado sus dieciocho años de errores y torturas por hacerle el amor ahí mismo…

Y a eso iría.

Pero tan frío como empezó, terminó.

Sin compensaciones ni repeticiones.

— ¿Qué demonios te pasa? —volvió a preguntar el Uchiha, con una connotación muy distinta a la de antes.

Casi suplicante.

—Llórame. —le dijo ella, sonriéndole otra vez con algo que no era amor, ni lujuria, ni nada de lo que a él le hubiera gustado ver en sus ojos. —Como yo te lloré, llórame.

Él no parecía entender.

—Aunque sea de impotencia, llórame.

Iba a abrir la boca, pero la cerró antes de articular nada.

Era su única y particular venganza. Ella sabía que la iría a buscar, lo sentía como una esperanza. Tanto cariño no podía haber sido en vano, aún guardaba la esperanza.

Pero decidió que no podía ser tan fácil.

—Y cuando lo hayas hecho, tal vez te reciba de otra manera, Uchiha Sasuke.

Tenía que salir de allí cuanto antes. Se sentía demasiado turbado como para hablar.

_¿Había caído en su propio juego de tontos?_

—Ah… y me debes una puerta.

"_Claro"…_ pensó cuando, al salir de allí, quiso dar un último portazo y liberar su rabia.

Y no encontró nada.

Realmente, no había encontrado nada en la aldea oculta de Konoha, tras su regreso.

"_Llórame… como yo te lloré. Aunque sea de impotencia, llórame…"_

Fue excitante y estúpido.

Tal vez lo volvería a intentar mañana. Sin haber derramado una sola lágrima.

-------------------------------------------------

**NdA:** Mou ¬¬ es malo, lo sé xD pero para haber sido el primero, creo que está bien ¬¬. ¡Soy ambivalente · ·U! …Sasuke se llevó lo que se merecía y un poco más. Lo siento, tenía que concederle su minuto de fama a la pobre Sakura antes de ponerme a escribir carameladas acerca de estos dos xD.

Ahora, la pregunta es: **_¿Me daría usted, señor lector, un review aunque sea para decirme que vuelva por donde llegué? n nU_**

08/04/07


End file.
